Dan Needs To Sober Up
by YourEyesHoldTheGalaxy
Summary: The one where Dan needed to sober up and Phil needed sleep. Or the one Dan was out late, and came home drunk to a very mad Phil. Warnings: Swear words, fighting, and alcohol.


Dan Needs To Sober Up

Words: 1,227 (wow much angst, very shit)

Type: Angst, fluff? Maybe very little if any.

Warnings: Swear words, fighting, and alcohol.

Description: The one where Dan needed to sober up and Phil needed sleep. Or the one Dan was out late, and came home drunk to a very mad Phil.

 _A/N: Please request a fic if ya want, I'm shit at writing but hey, I'll try._

 _Where the hell is he?_

Phil thought bitterly as he waited up for Dan in their apartment. It was four am, what the hell could Dan be out doing at this hour. Phil knew he should just go back to bed, Dan and him aren't on the best terms at the moment and he knew this would just piss Dan off even more. He could practically hear Dan's bitter mocking tone. _In case you forgot Phil, we are separate fucking people, besides you don't have to look after me, I'm not your boyfriend and I am certainly not your issue._

Phil shook the thoughts from his head, trying to not think about the argument that changed them that happened months ago.

 _4:37 am_

Phil was starting to get worried, but it was hidden by his anger. Who the hell would leave for hours without a single text or note, or any mention of when they would return? Sometimes Phil wishes that he'd stop caring and start to let Dan figure out his own damn life by himself, but Phil just couldn't, not when he knew what Dan went through prior to him. Phil paced the hall that lead to the door of their flat, hoping that Dan wasn't dead in a ditch somewhere, _if he isn't now, he will be soon if he doesn't get his ass home._ Phil thought angrily.

 _4:54 am_

Alright Phil was just full on pissed now, no worry no nerves, just anger. Dan _knew_ how Phil worried and he bet Dan did this just to push his buttons, make him yell and curse, just so Dan could do the same back, and let out the pent up anger that had been between them for months.

Just as the clock struck five, he heard movement from outside the locked door leading to the outside world. _Oh, perfect timing Dan, just perfect!_ Phil's mind mocked. The door was fiddled with for a moment before it was flung open, smacking the wall with a very loud thud, _Christ Dan break the wall why don't you._ Phil walked over to the hall so he could peer at the open door, where a very apparent, very drunk Dan was trying to close it and lock it.

"Where the hell were you, Dan!?" Phil yelled quietly not wanting to wake up the whole apartment building.

"Like you give a shit." Dan slurred as he wobbled his way towards Phil.

"Dan, you can't just-"

"I can do whatever the fuck I want!" Dan interrupted, changing the tone of the conversation from discussion to argument very quickly.

"No you very well can't Dan! It's five in the morning Dan!" Phil yelled back, his faced masked with anger. Phil's hands balled in fists at his side as he watched Dan, roll his eyes and scuff at him.

"So what it's not like I murdered anyone!" Dan replied, casting a hard glare into Phil anger filled eyes.

"I didn't know where you were!" Phil yelled, his voice growing darker, harsher.

"I'm old enough to not have someone needing to know where I am twenty four seven Phil!" He slurred but managed to get out, shuffling that much closer to Phil, pointing a finger angrily into his face, "In case you forgot Phil, we are separate fucking people, besides you don't have to look after me, I'm not your boyfriend anymore so I'm certainly not your fucking issue." Dan spat out, his breath reeking of alcohol, stinging Phil's eyes.

"How the hell could I forget when you bring it up EVERY GOD DAMN DAY DAN!" Phil yelled shoving Dan back, taking a few strides backwards, watching Dan try and regain his balance once he hit the wall behind him.

"MAYBE IT'S BECAUSE YOU NEED TO BE REMINDED PHIL! _FRIENDS_ DON'T WAIT UP TILL FIVE IN THE FUCKING MORNING TO MAKE SURE THE OTHER GETS HOME OKAY!" Dan barely composed, the alcohol clearly finally taking full control. Phil knew it was useless to continue, besides they'd have it out another time when Dan was more sober anyway, they always did. Phil let out a deep breath and crossed his arms on his chest, reaching up and rubbing his tired eyes, drooping in the lack of sleep.

"Let's just go to bed, we both need to cool off and you need to sober up." He said turning around approaching the door to his room, leaving Dan in the hall, he reaches for the handle but stops when he hears Dan's voice.

"You always do that." Dan's drunk voice soft in his ears, "You make me think I'm crazy make it seem like everything is my fault, but you know what Phil?" Dan pauses as he's eyes meet Phil's, "It's not, it both of ours, but to me, it's more so yours. Because you-" he points hazily at Phil, "made the decision, you made the call and you made me go along with it, just like that. You don't even know that you have that power do you? Actually you probably do, don't you?" Dan's finger drops, he takes a couple of steps closer, so he's at his own bedroom door now, "Wanna know why I come home at five in the morning drunk off my ass? I bet you already know." He pauses and seems to fill with a softer form of anger. "I love you alright, maybe that's not okay, maybe that's not what you want, maybe that's not what is for the best, but god damn it I love you and I can't help it," He breaths in deep as his tears start to fall. He shakes his head and sobs slightly, before continuing barely audibly. "I know that love is supposed to feel amazing and wonderful but god it feels worse than being **empty** , because emptiness can be forgotten at the bottom of a bottle and music, but love can't. The bottom of the bottle just intensifies it and the music just amplifies that. I'm sorry that that's how I feel okay? I'm so fucking sorry that nothing you can say will make me any less sorry." Dan whisper yells in a drunken haze, tears gathering in the corners of his eyes. "I'm so fucking sorry Phil" he whispers, letting himself collapse onto the floor of the hall, he cries for a moment, snuffling when needed, all the while Phil stands there, taken back by the words that he never intended on receiving, his stomach flipped and dove and soared and fell, his heart sped up and slowed down all at once, his emotions mixed and varied, his whole being just as confused as Dan appeared to be. He didn't want to have this conversation while Dan was wasted, he knew that won't end well.

He stood for a moment longer, sighing as he made his decision, this silent war had gone on too long, it was time to talk it out, be happy again. But no right now. Right now Dan needed to sober up, and Phil need sleep. So the decision that should have been made ages ago, was made then, the break would come to a close and they'd be happy again, but that was for the morning, when Dan could think and Phil could keep his eyes open. So all Phil said was,

"Let's get you to bed."


End file.
